White's a Good Color on You
by dorkydemigod
Summary: in which Percy moves in and Annabeth lives just across the hall [percabeth au/one-shot]
The first time Percy and Annabeth meet, Percy's slump on the floor, leaning against the door of his new apartment. He doesn't want to make much noise, but, well, it's 5 in the morning. Every noise will be equivalent to 'much noise'.

He was supposed to move in yesterday afternoon, but the moving people had to reschedule to the following day, at 4 fucking 30 am. Percy Jackson isn't – and never will be – a morning person. On the way to his new building, he was half-awake. When the movers asked if he wanted help bringing his stuff inside, he shook his head without recognizing what he was doing, already starting to doze off. They looked unconvinced but Percy just paid them for their service and bid them goodbye, groggily walking towards his apartment door.

That's how he ends up with most of his things out in the already-tight hallway, lightly snoring as his head rests against the wall. His couch, bed and dining table were already moved in a week ago, but he assumed that chairs, appliances and the coffee table are certainly light enough for him to carry alone. He tried to put them all in, honest. He's sure he even made a ruckus whilst doing so. He just didn't expect to find himself sleepy. Or, well, _sleeping,_ presently speaking.

So that's how Annabeth finds Percy. She's ready for her 5 am jog to find a completely unfamiliar man with black hair sitting on the floor across the hall from her. She's scared that he might be dead (he certainly looks like it) but, upon closer inspection, he seems to be merely sleeping. Although, yes, sleeping at 5 in the morning is completely normal, she doesn't recommend doing it out in the hall. Not to mention with your stuff lying around.

"Hello?" Annabeth steps over the coffee table and a blue beanbag chair. ( _Why does this man have a beanbag chair?_ Annabeth wonders.) She crouches down to the man's level and pokes his shoulder gently. When this doesn't work, she pokes him with more pressure, sure to leave a bruise.

Percy startles awake, arms and legs lashing out everywhere. "Wha-? How? Huh?" He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, only to find a pretty face with intimidating gray eyes staring down at him. _Great,_ Percy thought, _first day in and you already made a fool of yourself to your pretty neighbor._

"Oh, I'm sorry." Annabeth says, trying hard not to laugh. "Here." She stands up and offers her hand for him to hold. When he does, she pulls him up. She notices that he's slightly taller than her. Also that he has the entire sea in his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbles, still not fully awake. He scratches the back of his neck before holding out his hand. "I'm, uh, Percy Jackson. Your new neighbor." He tries for a happy smile, but it comes out loose and sleepy.

Annabeth takes his hand and shakes. "Annabeth Chase, I live just down the hall." She points her thumb over her shoulder to where her apartment is.

"Awesome." Percy says without really thinking, flinching at his lame choice of words. His hand finds the back of his neck once more. "Uh, sorry if I woke you up. I was trying to bring my things in but I guess I don't have the energy to do it." He smiles sheepishly.

Annabeth laughs and the sound of it makes Percy's heart race a bit faster. "I figured out that much. And don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I was up for my morning jog." She adjusts her pony tail. (Percy realizes that her hair looks like that of a princess: blonde and curly and _so_ pretty.) "Hey, uh, do you want a cup of coffee? I'll grab you one in my kitchen then I could help you with the moving after."

Percy's eyes widen and he shakes his head feverishly. "No, no. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I mean, I already interrupted your jogging, I wouldn't want to hassle you –"

He's interrupted by Annabeth's laugh and, once again, his heart beat quickens. If she keeps laughing, a cup of coffee wouldn't be necessary.

"Seriously, no worries. I already made a batch when I woke up and helping you bring your stuff in is plenty of exercise, I'm sure." she smiles kindly up at him and, without another word, walks back to her apartment, stepping over Percy's stuff, getting a cup of coffee for Percy.

Percy grins to himself. He likes living in his new building. And he likes his new neighbor.

* * *

They bump into each other every once in a while, but they don't stay to chat. They only exchange the usual pleasantries, such as "good morning" or "hello" or "have a good day". A month has passed since Percy moved in, yet they're still nothing more than acquaintances.

The second time they actually meet (like, complete with a conversation and all) is on a Saturday. Both have no classes to attend to and, with the rain pouring outside, both have nowhere to go.

Percy's lazing around on his couch, channel surfing, when he hears a sound like a scream and something falling over. He turns his TV off and pokes his head out of his door. There, on the floor, is Annabeth with a ladder fallen on top of her. She's rubbing the back of her head, as if to soothe away the pain.

"Annabeth?" Percy rushes forward, concerned etched upon his face. Annabeth turns her head, grimacing at the movement, and her face flushes with embarrassment. _Great,_ Annabeth thinks to herself, internally groaning. _You just made a fool of yourself to your hot neighbor._

"Annabeth, you okay?" Percy's now bending over her, picking up the ladder off of her body and leaves it leaning against the wall. "What were you up to?" he offers a hand and Annabeth grabs it. He pulls her up into a sitting position.

"Thanks," she smiles, still embarrassed. "I, uh, decided to repaint my living room walls. I grabbed the ladder from the building's storage but I kind of tripped on the last step up." She pointed to the stairs, glaring at its top step.

Percy bites back a grin, his sea-green eyes filled with amusement. "Here, I'll help you." He pulls Annabeth up to her feet before grabbing the ladder. "Funny, I was sort of in your position back when we first met."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "I guess we're even, huh?" she opens the door to her apartment and steps inside, grabbing the buckets of paint and paintbrushes from the kitchen counter. She sees Percy by her door, unsure. She rolls her eyes again. "Come on in, Percy. You can leave the ladder by the door."

Doing as he was told, Percy settles the ladder securely against the wall by Annabeth's door. He walks towards Annabeth and grabs the paint from her hands. "Here, let me."

"You don't have to do that, Percy." she starts but Percy already has the buckets in his hands. "Just leave them by the ladder. Thanks, by the way." He leaves the paint by the ladder then leans against the wall, waiting.

"Yes?" Annabeth asks, cocking her head to the side. "Anything you want?"

"I'm just waiting for instructions."

"Instructions?" Annabeth's brows furrow in confusion.

Now, it's Percy's turn to roll his eyes. "Tell me which wall to paint, Annabeth."

"Which wall to…?" she looks more confused before she realizes what he meant. "Oh, Percy, you don't have to help me paint. I'm sure you have better things to do." She walks towards Percy, trying to push him out the door, insisting that she doesn't need help and she doesn't want to inconvenience him.

Percy's laugh shuts her up and stops her in her tracks. She decides to disregard the fact that her heart is currently melting.

"I swear, Annabeth, this is an exact replay of last month except with the roles reversed." he smirks and Annabeth forgets how to breath. "Come on, let me help. I want to."

"Percy, really –"

"Think of it as repayment for what you did for me when I moved in, then. Surely you won't refuse?" Percy smiles down at her, eyebrows raised as he waits for her answer.

It's not that Annabeth doesn't want Percy around. In fact, she _does._ And that's the exact reason why she can't have him helping her. Ever since that first day, she's been sort of crushing on her new neighbor, but the last thing she'd want is to do something stupid and make things awkward. They live right across from each other, for fuck's sake. She's been so good at keeping her distance from his green eyes and charming smile, she wouldn't want to ruin all her hard work.

But, then again, those same green eyes and charming smile are the ones luring her to the prospect of possibly doing something stupid. She shakes her head and sigh.

"The wall behind the couch."

* * *

Percy's been painting for almost an hour, him working on the wall he was assigned to and Annabeth working on the one opposite his, before he runs out of paint. He walks over to the stash of paint, getting a new container, when he spots Annabeth. She's tiptoeing to be able to reach the highest point she can before she'll start using the ladder. Her hands are so outstretched that her shirt rides up, exposing some of her skin above her jeans.

He stifles a groan, covering it with a cough. This catches Annabeth's attention. She glances at him and smiles, turning back to continue her work. Her face is so serious, concentrated on the task at hand, but her tongue's sticking out slightly. Percy would laugh if only his heart isn't being squeezed so tightly at the sight of her.

 _She's just so damn cute._

The last thing Percy wants is to break her concentration, but he can't help it. He has to do something, anything, or else he'll seem stupid if he just stares at her for the rest of the day.

Without fully comprehending what he was doing, he's walking over towards Annabeth – who's too busy to notice – and swipes his paintbrush across her cheek, leaving a long white streak.

Annabeth gasps as the cool paint makes contact with her skin. She reaches up to touch her cheek and scowls when she sees white on her fingertips. She glares at Percy, who's already backing away, paintbrush and bucket of paint in hand, "Oh, it is _on_ , Jackson."

He has the nerve to smile at her.

She quickly grabs her bucket and slowly makes her way towards Percy, eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips. Percy's grin only widens. "You really want to do this, Chase?"

Annabeth only shrugs in response, still slowly making her way towards Percy. He backs away with every step she takes and, next thing he knows, he's pressed up against the kitchen counter, Annabeth cornering him. Percy gulps, nervous about their close proximity. Both Annabeth's hands are on either side of him and her face is mere inches away.

Percy can only hope that she can't feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Feeling hot, Jackson?" Annabeth says, her voice slightly shaking. He glances down at her lips and, _fuck_ , does he want to kiss them. When Percy doesn't reply, she leans in closer, whispering in his ear. "Maybe I should cool you down?"

And that's when Percy gets doused in paint from his head, all the way to his toes.

Annabeth steps back, admiring her work. "White's a good color on you." she says through her laughter, trying for a solemn nod. Percy scowls, not at all liking the situation he's in. Annabeth laughs even harder. "Oh, cheer up. You should see the bright side of things."

"Like what?" he spits out, crossing his arms over his chest, paying no attention to the way his arms stick to his shirt. Annabeth proceeds on listing silly 'silver linings' about his current condition, but Percy already has an idea in mind.

He's quickly walking over towards Annabeth, too occupied to realize how close he's getting, and wraps his arms fully around her, pulling her in snugly.

"Percy!" Annabeth squeaks in surprise then starts pushing him away, but Percy's hold on her is too tight. "Percy, come on! I like this shirt!"

"And I liked mine," Percy (reluctantly) pulls away, his turn to admire the work he has done, although not as coated in paint as him. Annabeth's black shirt has white splotches on it. Her princess hair has paint on it, too, as well as her face. Percy grins at the white on the tip of her nose. "You know, white's a good color on you."

Annabeth laughs. "Great, Percy. Now we made a mess." she announces, as if that's not obvious enough.

"No, _you_ made a mess. And on me."

"You started it." she sticks her tongue out. "Anyway, we can't continue now. I feel all sticky and gross."

"How about we carry on tomorrow?" Percy suggests, hopeful. It would be awesome to get to do this with her again, even if they just paint and talk.

Annabeth hesitates, as if she's having a debate going on in her head. "Okay, fine. "

She walks Percy to her door. "Thanks, Percy." Annabeth's smiling up at him and even if her hair's all messed up and she's covered in paint and the tip of her nose is still white, he's never seen anyone more beautiful than she does right now.

"Hey, anytime." his voice comes out hoarse, and all he can focus on is the small blotch of white at the corner of her lips. The next thing he knows, they're inches away from each other and she's not stepping back. "You, uh, have a little something. Right here." Percy's thumb tries to softly rub away the paint from her face, and all Annabeth does is stare back in return.

He feels Annabeth's hands cupping his jaw before she pulls him down and brings her lips to his.

They actually do get to finish painting the walls the next day, although they ended a lot later than expected. And, contrary to what Percy thought, they don't _just_ paint and talk.

What can he say? Percy likes living in his new building. And he likes his new neighbor.


End file.
